Evil,I think I Love You
by Ms. RavenVioleta
Summary: Hinata, bermaksud membantu sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan pacar, meskipun dirinya sendiri belum mempunyai pacar juga. dengan keamatirannya mengenali cowok, justru membuat seorang yang merupakan idola di kaum hawa justru menjatuhkan hatinya pada gadis simple itu. lalu apakah Hinata juga menyukai cowok itu? sedang Hinata mempunyai idolanya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Evil, I think I love U****.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning : OOC, Typoo, jauh dari kata sempurna**

**Happy Reading.**

Saya,

Hyuuga Hinata

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata aku bersekolah di salah satu SMA negeri di Konoha. Di sekolahku ada 9 kelas dan di beri nama berbeda tiap kelasnya. Untuk kelas satu terdiri dari tiga kelas, kelas Raflesia, Kelas Lily, dan kelas Anggrek. Untuk kelas duanya juga terdiri dari 3 kelas, Kelas Fuji, Kelas Krakatau, dan kelas Harves. Sementara kelas tiga terdiri dari kelas Eropa, kelas Afrika, kelas Antartika dan kelas Asia. Sekolahku ini adalah sekolah yang mencintai alam, di buktikan dengan adanya mata pelajaran _jungle Survival. _Oke sekian tentang sekolahku kembali lagi padaku, Aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, adik perempuanku satu-satunya bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Hana-chan adik kesayanganku, dia sekolah di SMP 1 Konoha dia selalu menjadi juara satu di sekolahnya, bukan hanya dalam pelajaran dia itu jago sekali bela diri silat. Dia mencintai bela diri asli Indonesia itu bukan hanya karena film the raid, dia sudah menekuni bela diri itu sejak dulu sekali saat masih sekolah di bangku SD. Pertamanya sih katanya dulu itu dia pernah hampir di culik oleh preman saat sedang berjalan di pasar dengan almarhum ibu, nah dia di tolong oleh seorang paman yang jago bela dirinya. Sampai-sampai preman itu babak belur di buatnya, setelah selesai berkelahi Hana-chan di gendong oleh paman itu dan di antarkan kepada ibu yang sedang menangis di pos polisi dekat pasar. Saat di gendong Hana-chan bertanya "Paman, tati paman pukut pleman itu pate julus apa? Itu kelen paman.". dan paman itu menjawab " Itu namanya Silat. Kamu nanti kalau sudah besar belajar silat ya supaya nanti kalau ketemu preman itu lagi kamu bisa membela diri kamu.".

Dari saat itu Hana-chan tidak berhenti merengek tiap harinya untuk di ajarkan silat, baik oleh ayah maupun kak Neji meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak bisa silat. Barulah menginjak usia 7 tahun dia menemukan guru silat sungguhan.

Selain Hana-chan aku juga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang tampan. Namanya Hyuuga Neeji, di bukan kakak kandungku melainkan kakak sepupuku. Dia tinggal bersama keluargaku setelah ayah ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat usianya masih 7 tahun. Dia adalah idolaku, jika nanti aku akan memiliki suami aku berharap mendapatkan seperti dia. Kak Neji itu tampan sekali, dia pandai dalam pelajaran apapun, dia juga pandai berkelahi, dia sangat perhatian padaku jika aku kesusahan dia pasti akan segera membantuku, dia orang kepercayaan ayah baik di kantor maupun di rumah, pokoknya kak Neji itu sangat bisa di andalkan. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak tinggal denganku lagi, sejak dua tahun lalu sejak ibuku meninggal. Yahhh ibuku meninggal dua tahun lalu akibat kanker payudara yang di deritanya sejak lima tahun sebelum dia berpulang. Ayahku cukup terpukul dengan kepergian ibu. Sempat ayah tidak makan 3 hari, seperti ABG putus dengan kekasihnya. Humm ayah melupakan aku dan Hana-chan pada saat itu. Aku dan Hana-chan semakin sedih karenanya, tapi untung lah ayah kembali tersadar jika hidupnya masih kami butuhkan. Walau tidak sempurna, tetapi keluagaku cukup bahagia.

Disinalah cerita itu di mulai. Tahun 2010.

Aku duduk di kelas Fuji, aku memiliki 3 orang sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi. Pertama namanya Sakura, dia idolaku. Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna bublegum dia terlihat segar, dia memang energik, dan dia captain team basket di sekolahku. Dia sangat lihai memainkan bola dan mencari celah untuk memasukan bola ke ring. Dia itu cantik sekali dan parahnya dia itu serba bisa dalam olahraga. Basket, Sepak Bola, Tennis, Bulu tangkis, Volley, dsb.

Lalu Sahabatku satu lagi bernama Tenten. Dia ada keturunan chinese, terlihat dari matanya yang sipit dan wajahnya yang oriental sekali. Sahabatku yang satu ini sangat dewasa dan dia mahir sekali kungfu. Dia sangat laku di kalangan para pria, tidak pernah aku menemukannya sedang jomblo. Saat ini pacarnya adalah Lee yang duduk di kelas Asia.

Lalu sahabatku lainnya ini bernama Ino. Dia sangat cantik, rambut blonde panjangnya membuat para pria jatuh hati. Badannya indah, tinggi kurus tapi berisi. Parahnya dia memiliki suara emas, dia ini vokalis di bandku. Saat ini ia memiliki pacar bernama Sai yang duduk di kelas Eropa.

Di antara mereka bertiga akulah yang paling tidak laku di kalangan pria, aku belum pernah pacaran. Mungkin aku memang kurang menarik. Aku memiliki rambut ungu yang panjangnya sepinggang. Kulitku putih dan tinggiku 171cm. Iris mataku berwarna putih, ini keturunan dari ayahku, menurut dokter ini hanya kelainan gen tapi tidak berbahaya. Aku pun tetap bisa melihat dengan mataku yang seperti bulan ini. Aku masuk team inti basket sekolah yang di ketuai oleh Sakura-chan. Selain aku menyukai basket aku suka sekali renang, meskipun aku pernah hampir tenggelam di laut karena kram. Di bandku yang beranggotakan kami berempat aku memegang drum, aku suka bermain main drum dari SMP. Aku tidak pernah mendapat ranking pertma di sekolah ini, tetapi aku selalu masuk tiga besar. Yaa itu pun sudah bersyukur daripada tidak mendapat peringkat. Yaa itulah aku.

Pagi ini kami duduk bertiga di meja kantin langganan kami, aku, Ten-chan dan Ino-chan. Kami mengobrol ringan saja sambil sarapan dan menunggu Sakura-chan datang. Dan benar saja tidak lama Sakura-chan datang dengan menenteng sesuatu di tanganya. Hummm aku tau itu handphone barunya yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan, Nokia X5. Setelah sampai di meja dia meletakkan handphonenya di telinganya sambil menelpon keras-keras.

"Oww iya, Hallohhh… please sambungkan aku dengan sahabatku ya. Hallooo …"

Aku tau maksudnya, emmm tidak tapi kami tau maksudnya. Kami cuek saja tetap mengobrol seolah tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia justru semakin kencang bicaranya dan lebih menerobos lagi kepada kami bertiga.

"Hallllooooo.. Hallooooowwww…."

Kami gemas langsung saja kami rengkuh dia, lebih tepatnya Ten-chan dan Ino-chan yang merengkuhnya. Dan aku merebut Handphonenya. Aku dengarkan sebenarnya dengan siapa dia menelpon.

"Maaf sisa pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini." Kata mbak-mbak operator di seberang sana.

"Mana Sakura-chan, pulsamu tidak cukup untuk menelpon. Dasar kau ini tukang pamer." Seketika aku menggelitiki pinggangnya dan di sambut oleh sahabatku lainnya.

"Aw aw aw aw… hahahaha iya iya ampun ampun." Sakura-chanpun menyerah.

"Dasar tukang pamer, mana coba sini lihat handphone baru impiannya." Ten-chan mengambil HP itu dariku.

"Keren kan… sini nanti karatan kau pegang ten-chan." Sakura merebut lagi Hp-nya.

"Ihhh songong. Berati HP mu jelek kalau begitu." Ten-chan Sewot.

"Iri yaaaa… hummm. Ini hape baruku dan di dalamnya ada nomor gebetan baruku loh." Sakura-chan memeluk HP-nya dan memandang kami dengan tatapan genit.

"Benarkah? Siapa Saku-chan.. cepat katakan." Ino-chan penasaran.

"Hu-um. Aku sudah sms-an dengannya dari dua hari lalu, dan responnya baik padaku. Aku yakin dia menyukaiku. Tapi aku masih ragu, makanya aku mau minta bantuan kalian untuk menyelidikinya apakah dia ini serius atau bagaimana."

"Iya tapi siapa? Dan bagaimana membantunya?" Ino-chan masih penasran.

"Namanya Sasuke dia anak kelas Eropa. Aku mau salah satu dari kalian pura-pura mengajaknya kenalan dengan meng-sms dia. Dan syaratnya adalah salah satu dari kalian harus jomblo, karena aku tidak mau ribet untuk menjelaskan ke pasangan kalian akan hal ini jika ketahuan."

Seketika aku menelan ludah karena mereka bertiga menatapku. Aku merasa terpojok karena sudah pasti yang di maksud mereka adalah aku yang harus memancingnya. Karena di antara kami berempat yang masih jomblo adalah aku dan Sakura-chan. Dan sekarang yang sedang melakukan penyelidikan adalah Sakura-chan, jadi dengan otomatis yang akan menjadi agen mata-mata adalah aku.

"A-akuu?" Aku bertanya untuk memastikan. Dan mereka bertiga mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aaahhh, kau menyebalkan sekali Sakura-chan. Yasudah mana nopenya." Dengan terpakasa aku menyetujuinya, demi sahabatku yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan tambatan hatinya.

"08xxxxxxxx17"

Teett Teettt, Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Aku menyimpan nomor itu, dan kami bergegas kembali ke kelas. Seperti biasa hari ini terasa menyenangkan di sekolah karena canda tawa dari sahabat-sahabatku ini dan hari ini ada pelajaran kimia kesukaanku.

Hallo,

Ini Sasuke ya!?

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan kesal. Ini baru jam 4.30 pagi dan handphoneku berbunyi.

"Ahhh siapa sih pagi-pagi begini menelpon." Dengan masih terkantuk aku ambil handphoneku di atas meja kamarku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati nomor yang tertera di layar handphoneku, 08xxxxxxxx17 yang berarti itu adalah SASUKE.

Ahhhh aku bingung sekali ini, apakah di angkat apakah di riject? Ahhh aku bingung sekali. Semua ini gara-gara Sakura-chan yang memintaku meng-sms Sasuke, jadilah semalam tadi aku meng-sms dia. 'Hallo ini Sasuke ya? Boleh kenalan gak?' isi sms ku tadi malam. Tapp, akhirnya berhenti berdering juga handphoneku. Ku lihat ada pesan masuk.

**From : 08xxxxxxxx17**

**Daripada kenalan di HP, lebih baik kita ketemu saja. Kau sekolah dimana?**

**Reply? No**

Iiiihhhh baru aku sms dia satu kali, dan sekarang dia sudah minta ketemuan? Yang benar saja. Tiba-tiba ada sms masuk lagi.

**From : 08xxxxxxxx17**

**Kau yang mengajak kenalan tapi smsku tidak di balas dan telponku tidak kau angkat? Nama kamu siapa? Kita ketemuan saja hari ini.**

**Reply? Yes**

Dengan gregetan aku membalas smsnya.

**To : 08xxxxxxxx17**

**Nama sy Mayu. Gk mw ketemuan ah, hari ini sy sibux. Kapan-kapan sja yah.**

**Send? Yes**

Aku kembali lagi tiduran, waktu tidurku terganggu karenanya. Aku masih bisa tidur beberpa jam lagi, sekolah masuk jam 8 pagi. Aku rebahkan kepalaku di atas bantal kesayanganku, aku tarik selimut ke badanku, nyaman sekali. Aku pejamkan mataku kembaikan terlelap. Jam 6.30 jam waker milikku berbunyi. Memang sudah saatnya aku terbangun. Aku turun dari ranjangku, dan mematika wakerku. Aku tengok hapeku, mungkin ada balasan dari si Sasuke itu. Dan benar saja ada.

**From : 08xxxxxxxx17**

**Yaudah kalau memang kamu sibuk. Tapi aku ingin beretmu km. bilang saja kau skolah dmn, biar aku ke sana nyari kamu. Gmn?**

**Reply? Yes**

Ya ampuunn, cowok ini ngebet sekali ketemu dengaku. Bahkan kenal denganku saja belum. Hummm aku haru segera memberitahu yang lain.

**To : 08xxxxxxxx17**

**Emmm… ada deh. Cari tw aja sndri.**

**Send? Yes**

Aku bergegas mengambil handukku dan mandi, kemudian sarapan, lalu berangkat sekolah dengan terlebih dulu aku mengantar Hana-chan.

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke sekolah untuk memberitahukan tentang penyelidikanku. Dari sekolah Hana-chan aku menancap gas mobil corolla hitamku supaya cepat sampai sekolah. Dan ahhh sial jalanku agak terhambat karena ada kecelakaan di depan sana. Kecelakaan motor dengan motor, untung saja tidak ada korban tewas, hanya lecet. Hampir saja aku telat sampai sekolah, 5 menit lagi.

Aku segera duduk di tempatku, di sampingku Sakura-chan yang sudah standby belajar dengan bukunya sudah rapih di depannya.

"Heiii, hampir telat. Bagaimana misimu? " Sakura sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

"Airr Airr.. aku butuh Airr.." aku mangap-mangap bak ikan mas koi.

Ten-chan menyodorkanku sebotol air minum miliknya. Dan kemudian datanglah Kakahashi sensei dengan masker kecenya dan beberapa bukunya di tangan. Ia berjalan dengan gagah, aahhh guru idolaku. Aku yakin di balik maskernya ia sangat tampan. Aku melihat ke sampingku, Sakura-chan benar-benar menatiku.

"Nanti aku ceritakan, sekarang kita belajar dulu saja ya.. aku mau fokus." Jawabku atas intimidasi tatapan matanya.

"Dasar kau genit. Fokus pada Kaka sensei kan." Sakura menyentil lenganku, yang aku balas dengan tawa yang pelan.

Drrrtt Drrttt

Oh ya ampun, siapa lagi sih ini?! Tapi sepertinya hanya sms, biarkan saja lah.!

Waktu pun berlalu, dan bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Aku hendak ngeloyor pergi ke kantin yang kemudian di tarik Sakura. Dan membuat aku terduduk kemabli ke bangku ku.

"Kau mau keman? Ayo cepat cerita." Desak Sakura. Kemudian Ten-chan dan Ino-chan ikut bergabung ke meja kami.

"Iya oke, aku ceritakan." Sahutku akhirnya.

Mereka masih belum membuka mulut. Dan itu tandanya, aku tidka perlu banyak kata pengantar lagi karena mereka sudah tidak sabar. Kemudian aku mencertikan dari sms pertamaku kepada Sasuke tadi malam sampai dengan sms terkhir yang aku kirimkan tadi pagi.

"Jadi intinya kalau boleh aku kasih masukan, lebih baik kamu cari yang lain deh Sakura-chan. Sasuke itu gampang sekali di ajak kenalan. Masak baru semalam kenalan sudah ajak janjian ketemuan coba."

"Eitttzzz, jangan salah Hinata-chan. Penyelidikan baru berjalan 1x24 jam, jadi tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu." Kata Tenten.

"Memang kau mau menyelidiki berapa lama Ten-chan?" Tanya Ino.

"Yaaaa minimal 3x24 jam laahhh." Jawab Ten-chan enteng.

"Yaaa, kalau begitu sih terserah Hinata-chan." Ujar Ino-chan.

"Loh kok aku. Aku kan hanya anak buah, tergantung Bosnya dong Sakura-chan… Aku sih fine-fine aja, asalkan pasokan pulsaku masuk terus.."

"Gimana tuh Sakura… jangan bengong aja dong." Kata Ino-chan.

"Gimana kalau tambah sehari lagi?" Ujar Sakura yang sedang memandang kelas Eropa yang ada di sebrang dari kelaaas kami. Yeaahhh Sasuke dan teman-temannya ada di sana sedang duduk-duduk.

Drrttt drrttt drrrtt drrtttt

Ahhh ada telpon, jadi lupa tadi juga ada sms yang belum aku buka. And whatttssss?! Ini kan nomor Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan.. Sasuke nelpon nih, angkat jangan?"

"Angkat saja angkat… cepat." Sakura bersemangat sambil sesekali melirik kelas Eropa di sebrang. Ada Sasuke dan sebuah HP menempel di telinganya. Ten-chan dan Ino-chan menahan napas.

"Moshi-mosh, Mayu desu."

"Moshi-mosh. Kau di sekolah ya?"

"Iya.. ini Sasuke ya? " ku aktifkan loudspeaker agar yang lain bisa turut mendengarkan.

"Iya. Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Ada aja. Emang kenapa sih, penasarn banget?"

"Gapapa sih, kali aja kamu gak keberatan kalau nanti pulang aku jemput. Kamu sibuk banget ya?"

Yaa ampuunnn ganas sekali cowok ini, mata Sakura hampir keluar dibuatnya, Ino dan Ten-chan berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Yaa lumayan sih, kamu juga lagi sibuk belajar untuk ujian kan.?"

"Iya sih, tapi sudah cukup kok. Eh, malam minggu besok ada acara gak?"

Whata the? Sekarang giliran Ino yang tersedak, wajah Sakura memerah, sedangkan Ten-chan masih adem dan menyuruhku untuk meneruskan sandiwara ini.

"Emmm, nggak ada sih. Paling ya seperti biasa menonton tivi di rumah…"

"Mau jalan sama aku gak?"

"Jalan? Jalan kemana? Lagian kalau aku jalan sama kau emangnya gak ada yang cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Ya enggaklah, aku kan jomblo."

"Yaaa mungkin ada yang lagi PDKT gitu?"

"Gak ada, gak ada yang PDKT"

"Oh gitu? Terus kenapa harus aku? Kamu belum tau aku, nanti kalau ternyata aku jelek gimana?"

"Gak mungkin jelek, suaranya aja udah bagus begini aku yakin kamu pasti cantik."

Rasanya aku mau muntah mendengarnya. Dasar cowok gombal! Playboy! Ku lihat mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, Ten-chan sudah merah karena menahan marah, dan Ino-chan hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil melihat Sasuke yang tidak sadar di perhatikan oleh kita.

"Emmm, gimana yah? Aku pikir-pikir lagi deh. Eh udah dulu yah, di sekolah ku udah masuk nih… daah"

"Okey.. daahh"

Aku perhatikan wajah sahabatku satu per satu. Sakura matanya berkaca-kaca, Ino yang bengong seolah tak percaya, dan Tenten yang memandang kasar ke kelas seberang.

"Udah, sabar yah Saku-chan. Masih banyak yang lebih baik dari dia kok, untung belum jadian kan? Sekarang kita makan dulu yuk ke kantin." Ino-chan menenagkan Sakura dna menggandengnya beranjak ke kantin.

Saat seperti itu aku jadi ingat kata Hana-chan."Hina-nee semua laki-laki itu jahat selama dia belum jadi suami kita. Sebaik apapun terlihatnya pasti yang di utamakannya itu nafsu, di akan berusaha seperti mau kita asal nafsunya itu tersalurkan." Ahhhh betapa tersadarnya aku setelah melihat kejadian ini.

TBC

Kisah ini saya ambil dari sebuah novel yang say abaca di perpustakaan kampus dan lupa judulnya.

Bagi readers, silahkan yang ingin komentar atau memberi masukan untuk saya… Jangan pelit untuk meninggalkan pesan ya… itu membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan lagi.

Jaaa… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil, I think I love U****.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning : OOC, Typoo, jauh dari kata sempurna**

**Happy Reading.**

**Ahh,**

**Monster itu**

Rumahku sepi sekali, Ayahku keluar kota karena kerjaan. Tidak ada Neji-nii, tidak ada Ibu, bibi yang suka bantu-bantu beres-beres rumah juga sudah pulang. Hanya ada aku dan Hana-chan di rumah dua lantai hari sabtu hanya setenga hari, masuk jam 8 dan pulang jam 12. Tidak ada PR dan pelajan pun tidak berat, Kewarganegaraan, Bahasa Inggris, dan geografi. Oke buku pelajaran sudah aku siapkan. Mandi dulu aaahhh…

"Hina-nee… ada sms tuh" Kata Hana-chan setelah aku selesai mandi.

"Dari siapa"

"Gak tau, tadi hapenya bunyi."

"Yaudah makasih ya… terusin belajarnya."

"Hina-nee bener-bener mau tidur di kamarku?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Hu'um. Kenapa? Gak boleh? Emang kamu berani sendirian? Di rumah bener-bener cuman kita berdua loh." Aku berbaring di ranjang Hana-chan

"Itu pertanyaan untukku atau Hina-nee?" aku hanya memberi senyum termanisku untuknya.

Aku lihat handphoneku, ada tiga pesan masuk yang belum aku buka. Ahh iya aku lupa tadi di sekolah kan ada sms yang belum aku buka.

Sms pertama

**From : 08xxxxxxxx04**

**Hai, sorry boleh kenalan gak?**

**Reply? No**

Siapa sih ini? Aku tidak kenal nomornya.

Sms kedua.

**From : Neji-nii 3**

**Hinata-chan, kau hanya berdua ya dengan Hanabi-chan? Berani tidak? Butuh aku temani tidak?**

**Reply?**

"Hana-chan, nii-san sms nih. Katanya kita mau dia ke sini gak?" tanyaku pada Hana-chan.

"Emmm, boleh-boleh. Aku kangen sekali sama nii-san." Hanabi semangat.

**Yes**

**To : Neji-nii 3**

**Nii-san maaf baru balas. Iya nii, sepi sekali. Kalau bisa dan tidak merepotkan sih kita mau banget di temani nii-san. kami kangen banget sama nii-san.**

**Send? Yes.**

Sms ketiga

**From : 08xxxxxxxx04**

**Yahh, sms saya gak di bales? Gak ada niat jahat kok, kenalan aja kok. Pleasee bales yah.**

**Reply? Yes**

**To : 08xxxxxxxx04**

**Siapa sih?**

**Send? Yes**

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur di kasur Hana-chan. Padahal aku tidak terlalu lelah, entahlah. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang membangunkanku.

"Hinatakuu, bangun dong. Tadi minta aku ke sini."

Suara itu, suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku membuka mataku, ku lihat pria tampan dengan rambut panjang coklatnya.

"Nii-saaaaannnnn" segera saja aku memeluknya tanpa ragu.

"Aww awa.. haha iya iya ini kau."

"Tuh kan, apa ku bilang, nee-chan pasti lebay kalau ketemu sama Neji-nii."

"Aku rindu sekali tahu."

"Lihat Hana-chan, dia yang memelukku tapi dia yang bersemu." Neji-nii menjawil pipiku. Entah kenapa perasaanku sangat senang.

"Nii-san sudah makan?" tanyaku.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kalian sudah makan belum? Kalau belum ayo kita makan keluar." Neji-nii melihat ke arah Hanabi, hummm aku sebal.

"Sudah nii-san, tadi Hina-nee masak ramen. Tapi perutku masih masuk seporsi big ramen lagi sih" Hanabi-chan mengelus perutnya.

"Oke, ayo kita makan keluar. Kalian ganti baju ya." Kemudian neji-nii melihatku lagi dan berbisik "Kau habis mandi yah." Lalu keluar kamar. Ahhhh pipiku panas rasanya.

Akhirnya kami makan di luar di makanan kaki lima dekat komplek rumah kami, dulu waktu nii-san masih di sini dia sering mengajakku makan di sini tanpa sepengetahuan ayah. Sejak ibu berpulang, ayah jadi ektra perhatian kepada aku dn Hana-chan. Kadang cukup mengganggu sih, karena jadi tidak bisa bebas banyak sekali aturannya, tapi aku dan Hana-chan mengerti ayah seperti itu karena sayang pada kami dan mungkin agak kebingungan mengurus dua anak perempuannya ini. Aku sayang Ayah ^^. Chinese food ini milik paman Jackie tanpa chen.. hehe

Nii-sanku ini memang menyukai china, dari mulai film, pakaian, sampai ke makanan. Tapi urusan makanan sih aku setuju kalau ini enak sekali. Tapi tanpa nii-san aku tidak berani sendirian ke sini, takut ketahuan ayah. Kami sudah memesan makanan dan tinggal menunggu di hidangkan.

Sambil menunggu,

"Nii-san kembali saja ke rumah." Hana-chan membuka pembicaraan.

"Hummm bagaimana ya? Nii-san mau mandiri dulu, tapi nanti pasti kembali." Nii-san mengacak rambut Hana-chan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kami pegang janji nii-san loh." Aku menimpali. Nii-san hanya menatapku sebentar kemudian meminum jus jeruknya.

"Nii-san sudah punya pacar yaa? Makannya tidak mau kembali ke rumah?" aku memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hah? Pacar? Belum. Aku mencari yang sepertimu, susah sekali." Ahhh jawaban nii-san ini membuatku terkejut sesaat untung saja cepat tersadar.

"Aku, yang benar saja. Yang menyukai nii-san pasti banyak. Humm"

"Kau ini. Suka sok tau." Nii-san lagi-lagi tidak melihatku, nii-san ini kenapa?!.

Makanan pun datang, dan makan malam hari ini begitu menyenangkan tentunya dengan hadirnya gueststar kami malam ini yaitu Nii-sanku yang paling tampan ini. Tidak terasa kami sudah dua jam di tempat makan paman Jackie ini. Hanya makan loh dan dengan menu yang standard saja, kami betah dua jam di sini. Kami harus segera pulang karena sudah jam 10 lebih, besok aku dan Hana-chan masih harus sekolah. Setelah sampai rumah kami sebentar berbincang lagi di kamar Hana-chan. Dengan hadirnya nii-san di sini aku merasa aman, jadi aku tidur di kamarku gigi sudah, cuci tangan dan kaki sudah, aku bersiap tidur. Iseng aku lihat handphoneku, ahh ada sms baru.

**From : 08xxxxxx04**

**Met bobo n sweet dream.**

**Reply? Yes**

**To : 08xxxxxxxx04**

**Kamu siapa? Kalau tidak mau bilang yasudah tidak usah sms aku lagi.**

**Send? Yes**

**From : 08xxxxxxxx04**

**Galak banget si. Hehe okey, namaku Shikamaru. Kita satu sekolah kok.**

**Reply? Yes.**

Bla bla bla bla, kami terus bersms-an ria sepanjang malam, sampai sadar-sadar sudah jam 12 malam. Yaaa, aku sms-an dengan orang yang baru aku kenal dan sampai larut malam. Habis bagaimana ya, orang yang mengaku Shikamaru ini asik sih. Doyan humor dan asik di ajak bicaranya. Katanya besok kalau bisa kita ketemuan supaya lebih afdol. Tapi aku menolak, sms tanpa tahu orangnya leih enak menurutku. Karena aku bukan tipe wanita yang mudah akrab dengan lawan jenis. Hoaaammm, aku benar-benar sudah mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

Ke esokan hari.

Hari ini Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan tidak masuk sekolah, Sakura-chan sakit katanya dan Ino-chan harus berangkat ke Tokyo karena neneknya kritis. Jadilah hari ini hanya aku dan Ten-chan. Aku dan Ten-chan duduk di bangku taman depan kelas sambil memakan bekal sarapanku yang memang sengaja di bawakan oleh Neji-nii karena aku tidak sempat sarapan. Sambil memakan bekal ku, kami berdua mengobrol santai. Dan aku ceritakan tentang Shikamaru yang semalam jadi teman sms-ku tadi malam. Tiba-tiba Ten-chan bertanya padaku,

"Tunggu-tunggu, tadi kau bilang Shikamaru ini anak sekolah ini juga?"

"Iya."

"Kelas Eropa?"

"Iya. Kenapa sih?"

"Aku yakin dan sangat yakin kalau itu adalah Sasuke. Dia pasti mencari tahu siapa itu Mayu-chan. Emmm dan dan dan, biasanya aku tak pernah mleset sekarang dia sedang berjalan dengan beberapa temannya menuju ke sini. Bersiaplah." Tenten menatap ke orang di belakangku.

"Kau serius? Aku takut Ten-chan." Aku benar-benar merasa takut, aku genggam tangan Ten-chan

Benar saja selang beberapa detik aku merasakan ada langkah yang mendekat kepadaku. aku semakin ketakutan, aku rasakan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca dan peganganku pada Tenten bertambah kuat. Dan yaaa, orang itu sudah berada di sampingku, Aku masih menunduk. Dapat aku lihat enam pasang sepatu pantopel hitam mengkilap, celana panjang warna hitam dan di pastikan itu adalah milik laki-laki karena untuk wanita di wajibkan mengenakan rok, dan emmm wangi maskulin tercium di hidungku. Dadaku makin berdegup kencang.

"Berdirilan." Kata orang itu dengan sarkastik.

"A-aku?" aku mencoba mendongak sebentar dan kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Siapa lagi." Dingin dan menusuk. Kemudian dengan perlahan aku berdiri dengan memainkan jariku di belakang badanku.

"Humm liahat aku." Suruhnya. aku mendongak perlahan tapi pasti. Mata kami bertemu. Aku melihat matanya hitam dan dingin.

"Sudah aku katakana kan. M-A-Y-U itu cantik. Maka kau harus mau jalan denganku malam minggu ini."

"A-apaa? Tidak mau" Aku membelalakan mataku.

"Itu hukumanmu. Siapa suruh berbohong hah? Jangan sok kecantikan, mengajak pria berkenalan. Bodoh." Aku hanya bisa menangis mendengarnya. "Jangan Menangis PEMBOHONG." Dia menyentakku.

"Heii… bisa lebih sopan sedikit." Tenten berdiri dan ambil ancang-ancang untuk menonjoknya.

"Oh, ada yang mau jadi pahlawan rupanya." Sasuke menatap Ten-chan tajam. Lalu aku memeluk Tenten agar tidak semakin emosi. Dan syukurlah bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Lalu Sasuke dan gerombolannya berlalu kembali lagi ke kelasnya. Aku melihat dari tempatku berdiri mereka berjalan menuju kelasnya, lalu mereka berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki yang juga menatap kearah kami. Lelaki itu cukup tampan, dengan rambutnya di kuncir ke atas, emm dan ada tongkat menyangganya. Dan Sasuke menepuk punggung lelaki itu seraya berterimakasih.

"Itu… itu Shikamaru, Hinata." Ten-chan menyadarkanku dari pemandanganku, seketika aku menatap marah kearahnya. Dan lelaki yang kata Tenten adalah Shikamaru itu menunduk dan dengan kesusahan masuk ke kelasnya, kelas yang sama seperti yang Sasuke itu masuki. Aku menyeka airmataku dan kami masuk ke kelas.

Ingin rasanya aku segera pulang, aku ingin menangis sungguhan di dekapan bantal tidurku. Sepanjang pelajaran hai ini aku sangat tidak focus. Rasanya amat memalukan saat ketahuan berbohong. Aku tidak akan berbohong lagi. Ingin cepat hari ini berlalu, memalukan.

Untunglah hari sabtu hanya masuk setengah hari, pelajaran pun telah berakhir. Segera aku menuju parkiran dan pulang. Saat sudah mengenakan seatbelt handphone ku berdering, ahhh dari Hana-chan rupanya. Perlahan aku mulai mengegas mobilku. Ternyata Hana-chan memberi kabar kalau dia tidak usah di jemput karena ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Aku langsung bergegas menuju rumahku, ingin menangis kemudian tidur. Dan hummm hapeku bergetar lagi, jangan bilang Hana-chan membatalkan ekskul dan minta di jemput, karena sekolahnya sudah terlewat jauh olehku.

"Moshi Moshi, Hinata desu"

"Hn. Jam 2 aku tunggu kau di Mall Tokio, atau aku akan terus membuat sahabatmu Sakura terus merasa ge-er."

Tuuuttt (Sambungan terputus)

Aku terkejut, sangat-sangat terkejut. I- itu tadi Sasuke kan? Itu suara Sasuke. Aku pinggirkan mobilku, aku ingin merutuk. Aaarrrgghhhttt, aku pukul stir mobilku, aku sebal kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa tujuan Sasuke memaksaku? Dan ancamannya, tidak bisa aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Jam dua? ini masih setengah satu, aku masih sempat makan dan menyiapkan mentalku di rumah. Setelah sampai rumh aku langsung tiduran di atas kasurku, aku pandangi langit-langit kamar. "Kenapa jadi rumit begini?". Aku pejamkan mataku sekalian merenung, betapa bodohnya aku tidak berhati-hati. Hape di saku bergetar, masa bodo pikirku, mungkin itu Sasuke lagi. Aku mulai terlelap dan handphoneku berbunyi lagi. Aku ambil dan ku lihat ada 2 sms. Ternyata dari Shikamaru.

**From : 08xxxxxx04**

**Hinata, aku mau minta tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan berlaku sekasar itu padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.**

**Reply? No**

Aku kesal, kesallll sekali membaca permintaan maaf Shikamaru. Tadinya aku sudah menganggap dia orang baik, perkataannya santun, becandanya asik. Kenapa malah menjebakku? Aku sebal sebal sebal. Lalu aku lihat lagi sms berikutnya

**From : 08xxxxxx04**

**Kau tidak membalas smsku, berarti kau snagat marah padaku. Aku minta maaf Hinata.**

**Reply? No**

Ku lihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 1.30, aku kemudian mandi dan kembali mengendarai mobil Corolla hitamku. Aku berharap ketika aku tiba Sasuke sudah tidak lagi di sana, itu lebih baik. Namun tiba-tiba Duarrr, Astaga ban depanku bocor untung aku bisa menepikan mobil ke bahu jalan. Sambil menunggu tukang Derek aku tetap menunggu di dalam mobil, ku lihat jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan jam 14.35. Aku menjadi gundah memikirkan Sasuke jika masih menunggu. "Lama sekali sih." Umpatku sebal. Handphoneku masih aman tentram, tidak ada sms ataupun telepon. Dan 10 menit aku menunggu Derek pun datang. Aku serahkan kunci mobilku dan bergegas mencari taxi untuk menuju Mall. Dan yaahhh syukurlah sekarang aku sudah sampai ku lihat jamku menunjukkan jam 3.10. aku hendak menelpon Sasuke untuk memberitahukan aku sudah di pintu masuk, saat aku menelpon dan belum juga di angkat, aku melihat sekeliling hanya untuk iseng dan menghilangkan gugup ku. Dan… Degg. Aku menemukannya sedang bersender di samping pintu mall agak jauh dari jarakku dengan tangan yang di lipatnya di dada dan sedang menatap tajam ke arahku. Ummm aku jadi merasa bersalah, aku mati kan sambungan telponku yang berusaha menelponnya. Aku jalan perlahan menghampirinya dengan mata tertunduk, pura-pura merapihkan rok rempel pendek yang ku pakai. Dengan segenap keberanianku aku berusaha menyapanya duluan.

"A-ano.. G- go-men-e.." aku masih tertunduk di depannya.

Dan apa yang terjadi? Dia meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun. What the… maksudnya si cowok congkak itu apa heh?

- TBC -

Haaahhhh, sekian dulu untuk chapter ini..

Pas kan berhentinya…^^

Saya tunggu Riview'y yah viewer

Makasih loh Kimura Megumi & michi hana yang udah berkenan kasih riview, dan yg pd Follow jg ap lg yg klik Fav. Saya Terharu..T_T


End file.
